wolf_haleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Bastard (song)
Bastard is the first track from the debut mixtape Bastard of American rapper/record producer, Tyler the Creator. A short music video was released on January 1, 2010. Music Video The video shows Tyler rapping the first verse of the song with a close-up of his mouth with aluminum foil grill on the bottom row of his teeth while also showing him with his signature ski mask on. Lyrics= This is what the devil plays before he goes to sleep Some food for thought some food for death, go 'head and fuckin' eat My father's dead well I don't know, we'll never fuckin' meet I cut my wrist and play piano cause I'm so depressed Somebody call the pastor, this bastard is so posessed This meetin' just begun, nigga I'm Satan's son My mother raised me a single parent so it's apparent That I got love for my mother, none of you other fuckas Are much important I'm gettin' angrier while recordin' I'm feelin' like the Bulls, I've got a Gang of Wolves Odd Future is children that's fucked up on they mental Simple but probably not, fuck 'em I'm tall, dark, skinny, my ears are big as fuck Drunk white girls the only way I'll get my dick sucked Suspended from school coolest nigga without effort Easy to spot like black bitches with fake leopard Soak me up in a tampon, but keep the lamp on Cause this album packs enough evil That you can't fit inside a jansport, go to school with this I go from AP to JC inside of fuckin' week Wakin' up with random girls like "Yo, bitch, how the fuck we meet?" I stay with grandma, she always bitchin' about her carpet Every time I walk inside the house, she always tend to start shit No to drugs I never spark it, I used to be bullied for honour classes By those slow as molasses, take this shit to school Raquel treat me like my father like a fuckin' stranger She still don't know I made Sarah to strangle her Not put her in danger and chop her up in the back of a Wrangler All because she said no to homecomin', demons runnin' Inside my head tellin' me evil thoughts I'm the dream catcher but nothin' but nightmares I caught, go to sleep I wear green hats because I'm fortunately lucky Fuck me the monster said, some how the monster's dead Inside of me, but the thoughts it tells me are still evil With this state of mind, big moves, Max Keeble I'm on my grind feeble, my music is evil My fuckin' samples are too illegal, play this shit in church I graduated without honors or a fuckin' father He died, no bitch, don't even fuckin' bother I wanted a brother my mother I told her But instead I got a sister, just like me with her mister nada So both of our imaginations are creations of the fuckin' situation That's havin' our brains racin' like Dayton, wearin' some fuckin' heelies I know you fuckin' feel me, I want to fuckin' kill me But times I'm so serious you think I'm silly I'm doin' Big Style Willy couldn't touch 11 Seven. What's religion nigga? I am Legend I roll with skaters and musicians with an intuition I created O.F. cause I feel we're more talented Than 40 year old rappers talkin' 'bout Gucci When they have kids they haven't seen in years, impressin' their peers With the same problem, the only way to solve them Is to go to Father's Day convention with a gold revolver Life's a salad I'mma toss it eat that shit up, Rick Ross it Shit it out, bag it up sell it, I'm so damn rebellious Cause my mother let me do what I want She wasn't careless, protective she is the bear The shit is so bare, my diary isn't hid My father didn't give a fuck, so it's somethin' I inherit My mom's all I have so it's never meet the parents When Danielle or Malonda decide to fuckin' share This confused boy, I wanna hug all ya, I’m bad for you kids to listen to Soy is not the choice, I'm bad milk, drink it My wrist is all red from the cutter Drippin' cold blood like the winter, the summer Is never that's equivalent to me and Sarah Well that's not her fuckin name, but I think this shit is clever My niggas wanna know if I'm fuckin', if I'm kissin' But I'm sittin' here downin' beers simply just wishin' With tear they try to tell me but I never listen Cause I don't give a shit like sittin' down pissin' Eighteen, still talkin' to imaginaries Hopefully they see the talent I carry just like Jimmy Losers can never win me, you can never offend me My goal in life is a Grammy, hopefully momma will attend the Ceremony with all my homies, I'm suicidal This my Zombie Circus, I hope the majors heard this Fuck a deal, I just want my father's email So I can tell him how much I fuckin' hate him in detail